Sensei
Sensei, or The Sensei (Japanese- 先生 - Teacher/Master) (formerly known as ?????? during the Dig Out The Dojo project to conceal his identity) is a penguin prophet that first appeared digging out the Dojo in November 2008, when it got hit and damaged by lightning, claiming to have returned from "a long journey" in the wilderness of Club Penguin. He used to be seen at the Dojo Exterior, but now he can be found inside the Dojo, sitting on the cushion next to the variable-color pot, and also in the Fire Dojo and Water Dojo. He wears the color Gray, which is not currently available to players. He now trains penguins in the ancient art of Card-Jitsu. Sensei appears to be an old Penguin. He has a White Beard, thick white eyebrows, and a traditional Japanese straw hat. Sensei refers new ninjas or students as 'grasshoppers.' Sensei is Japanese, so in Japanese he is a foreigner, or as they say in Japanese "Gui Jin." Sensei is one of four foreign characters in Club Penguin, other three being Rockhopper (nationality unknown), Herbert (from North Pole) and PH (from Australia). He is a master of Card-Jitsu, and is also a teacher of it. His long time arch nemesis is the Supreme Master, a dark presence from his past. Personality Sensei is the greatest Card-Jitsu master. He is also very old. He mostly speaks in the poem art of haiku. Because of this, it can sometimes be hard to understand his ninja ways and his true personality. He is also very wise, and many penguin turn to him for wisdom. He seems to be very smart, and knows most of Club Penguin's history. This is because he was on the island before most penguins, and he journeyed in the wilderness for so long. Appearance Sensei is the oldest penguin on the island, and the only grey penguin. He is one of two penguins to have natural facial hair, the other being Rockhopper. He wears a traditional conical hat and carries a stick. His 2013 redesign appearance consists of the addition of a robe and geta sandals. In some Card-Jitsu Snow artwork, he wears a special snow robe, as well as a special snow hat with drapes off the sides. At the Celebration of Fire and Celebration of Water, he wore his special fire and water robes, respectively. History Background Many, many years ago, Sensei was an average penguin on Club Penguin Island, who was a citizen there. Sensei vanished to the wilderness, and lived there for many years. He taught himself an ancient fighting style called Card-Jitsu, which he had invented. He also listened to the elements of fire, water, and snow, and developed an interest in the power of them. He found the perfect spot on a mountain to build a Dojo, a place where all the elements can hang in balance, to train aspiring penguins in Card-Jitsu and the ways of the elements. He built it with his bare flippers. He hid there in secret for many more years. When a storm hit the Dojo he had built, he quickly reacted and started shoveling out the snow. When penguins began to meet this mysterious stranger, Sensei claimed to have returned from a long journey. Once the reconstruction of the Dojo was finished, Sensei began to teach penguins what he knew. He started offering Card-Jitsu lessons at the Dojo. Those who had the skills could train with Sensei to become Ninjas. He hid the eggs for the Easter Egg Hunt 2009. In November 2009, the sky had turned orange, and Sensei had told ninjas that the time was nearing for fire. There was some odd activity going on in the Volcano. Sensei decided to forge Amulets (like his own) to advance ninja training further. Sensei set up a scavenger hunt to find fiery objects, that would later be used to build the Fire Dojo on top of the Volcano. Training in the art of fire began as soon as construction ended. A rainstorm had occurred on the island in November 2010. Sensei revealed soon after that this was the work of the elements in action, particularly water. Soon, the surplus water from the rainstorm was being used around the island in huge contraptions that pumped water into the Ninja Hideout, and then into the Water Dojo behind the waterfall, which was under construction so ninjas could fully master the element of water. Training in the art of water began as soon as construction ended. In 2010, he also trained the Super Hero Amy, also known as Gamma Gal, in secret, as seen in the book Shadow Guy and Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite!. In November 2011, to celebrate the third anniversary of Card-Jitsu and the Japanese tradition itself, Sensei had hosted a Card-Jitsu Party. After getting many questions from penguins, he said that snow had not shown itself yet, so the time for snow had not come, and would not for a while. The party was essentially a war between fire and water. Sensei trained fire and water to non-members temporarily for the duration of the event. One day in December 2011, Sensei wanted to teach four penguins the importance of teamwork. He then pretended to fall asleep and sleepwalk around Club Penguin, getting himself into danger so the four ninjas could work as a team to save him. They had learned their lesson, and at the end of the episode, it was revealed that Sensei was fooling the ninjas, so that they could settle their differences and work as a team to "save" him. Sensei appeared during Chinese New Year 2013 if enough penguins wore the Purple Dragon Costume and Purple Dragon Feet. He agreed to train stunt penguins at the Hollywood Party. A snowstorm began in the Dojo areas on May 9, 2013. Sensei left on a journey to find the truth behind the storm, and he only left a written note behind: The elements are out of balance. It is time for me to face the truth behind the storm. The Fire and Water Dojos are open to all. I need every one of you to prepare. Soon, you will understand. One single snowflake may be quiet. But many become a powerful force. Later, on May 16, 2013, Sensei returns, but no penguin can rest yet. Sensei has a dream of a dark presence from his past and says: I had a worrying dream... a dark presence, in the shadows of the past. When I awoke, the mountain shook, and the avalanche covered the Dojo. Luckily no ninjas were training at the time. There has been a shift. The elemental forces are out of balance. I am calling on all ninjas-past, present, and those yet to join us-to prepare for battle. It is time, ninjas. Together, from May 23, we must master the power of Snow. Ninjas then started rumors about three masked snowmen minions in the mountains with that want to defeat Sensei and destroy the Dojo. As the snowmen make their way to the Dojo, Sensei says that they must master snow to defeat the snowmen and restore balance to the elements. Visits On July 3rd to July 5th, 2009, Ninjas were able to meet Sensei at the Ninja Hideout, and teach them a new trick. The award for finding him is an autographed background. He has also appeared during Sensei's Scavenger Hunt, teaching ninjas about the upcoming event. He also visited the Fire Dojo and Ninja Hideout on Friday November 20th, 2009, and during the Water Dojo Scavenger Hunt in November 2010. He also visited during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011. He appeared at the Hollywood Party, training stunt penguins. He also appeared for Chinese New Year 2013 if enough penguins dress up in the Purple Dragon Costume. He will make appearances at the Card-Jitsu Party 2013. Card-Jitsu He was later revealed he would launch a card game for training known as "Card-Jitsu." His name was revealed to be "Sensei" the Japanese word for 'teacher," implying he is the ninja trainer. Apparently, he said that he came from the Club Penguin Wilderness to return, which means he has been to Club Penguin before. He presently is handing out Starter Packs in the Dojo to players training to become Ninjas. He also awards Penguins colored belts for their progress in Card-Jitsu. Once players get a black belt, Sensei can be challenged and if one wins, they become a true Ninja. Sensei will always win, unless you are a black belt. He also has all of the Card-Jitsu cards. Sensei and Rockhopper Rockhopper could be a possible relative of Sensei, seeing as they both are the only penguins to sport beards and bushy eyebrows. They both seem to have a knack for exploring and telling stories to penguins while visiting. Also, when asked about Sensei, Rockhopper replied "I have heard of the great Sensei, he be a great, good and the best Card-Jitsu master. I do remember him from me past though." and Rockhopper built the Migrator and Sensei built the Dojo. But when first asked Rockhopper replied "Sensei? Who's Sensei?" For the entire month of November 2011 Sensei has taken Aunt Arctic's place in the "Ask Aunt Arctic" section of the Club Penguin Times. In issue number 317 a penguin asked if he knew Rockhopper and he replied "Ah, Rockhopper. Yes, the Captain and I have shared many a cup of tea. Many years ago, I began to teach Rockhopper Card-Jitsu. Yet, I found, pirates can be as unpredictable as the elements. The seas call to Rockhopper. He must listen." Meaning that for sure Rockhopper and Sensei knew each other personally, though he does not say anything about them being related. Sensei's Favorite Games *Chat-Jitsu: "I will name an element, and you have to answer with what beats it, as fast as you can!" (Sensei often tricks penguins, by naming random things like marshmallows) *Hit-a-Gong!: "I will name a creature, and you have to hit the gong with the named creature on it!" (Sensei often tricks penguins by naming creatures like seahorses) *I spy...: "I will name the color of something and you have to name it!" *Ninja Run: Sensei gets penguins to run left & right in the Ninja Hideout. *The Fire Game: While in the Fire Dojo, Sensei will shout "FIRE!" and Ninja must run to something with fire on it. *Sensei Says: Sensei shouts an element and you must run to the symbol of that element on the floor. (played in the Ninja Hideout.) *The Training Game: This is an unofficial name. Sensei shouts out a command, such as "NINJAS VANISH!" or "NINJAS CONCENTRATE!" It is similar to "Sensei Says." In the Club Penguin Animated Short Series One day in December 2011, Sensei wanted to teach four penguins the importance of teamwork. He then pretended to fall asleep and sleepwalk around Club Penguin, getting himself into danger so the four ninjas could work as a team to save him. They had learned their lesson, and at the end of the episode, it was revealed that Sensei was fooling the ninjas, so that they could settle their differences and work as a team to "save" him. ("Never Wake a Sleeping Sensei") He is seen spinning on his hat on the Night Club Rooftop. ("The Party Starts Now") Haikus During his visits, the Sensei talked to penguins in haikus. Sensei's Card-Jitsu Card Haiku The simplest penguin Knows that every journey begins With a single step They should also know That if you speak in haiku You sound really wise. The Cookie Haiku Like the great cookie We must have honor and strength And chocolate chips How to write a Haiku To write a haiku You just need to write three lines Of 5, 7, 5 The "Orange" Sky The sky is orange... As orange as orange... Or a tangerine The Gray Puffle Like the Gray puffle Sometimes we don't like to smile But Shadow instead The Wisdom Haiku To find true wisdom You must train hard and focus And don't skip breakfast The Epic Awesome Haiku This is a Haiku An epic awesome Haiku This Haiku is done Scavenger Hunt Fires must be round Search all across the island Be very careful The Greatest Ninja The greatest ninja Never gives up a battle Or a cup of tea Wisdom It is quite easy To sound like you have wisdom When talking haiku Ninja Path Long is the journey With many wins and losses We must learn from both Glitch Haiku :Said by Cadence sometimes in the Dance Contest game This example text I have put it on 3 lines Not a good haiku Sensei's Knowledge of other Famous Penguins Sensei has 4 explanations about his knowledge of Rockhopper. It is unknown why he knows and doesn't know him but this would probably be because he's old and forgetful: *Cadence: Cadence, you say? She is a most wondrous dancer, as well as wise. *Rockhopper: Rockhopper? I do not know this lad. Does he know me? *Rockhopper: Rockhopper. Silly penguin. Much to learn in the ways of ninja. *Rockhopper: Ah Rockhopper. He has a fine beard. Just like mine. *He also speaks of Rockhopper in The Club Penguin Times: *Rockhopper: Greetings Hopper of Rocks. How do you keep your beard looking so bold? *Gary: Gary? Focused to explain the elements, perhaps he sometimes need to listen more than to his brain.* *Cadence:Cadence? Likes to party up. Sensei prefers silence* *Jet Pack Guy: Jet Pack Guy? Who is Jet Pack Guy? Sensei knows he carries a Jetpack* *Director: Director? Never heard of it before.* *PH: Puffles have wisdom. PH grows the wisdom of them. Good Job.* *Aunt Arctic: Aunt Arctic writes in the paper, doesn't she. Listen to her words. *Rookie: Rookie is not wise Couldn't follow the ninja way.* *Snow Villains: Snow is the final path. Sensei must go.* Key: * = Asked or Said during the Hollywood Party. Trivia *"Sensei" means "teacher" in Japanese. *His greetings are usually "Greetings, grasshoppers!" and "Hello & Good Day." *There was no Stamp given for meeting Sensei as of September 7th, 2010. It arrived on November 16th 2010. *Sensei trained Amy, the penguin who later became Gamma Gal, as proved in the real life book, Squidzoid vs Shadow Guy And Gamma Gal: Heroes Unite! This is also one of Sensei's major roles in a story. *Sensei has a unique Player Card which is a picture of him sitting down in a Fire Ninja outfit. He also has the Water Suit, no other outfit, or with his robes. *According to Sensei's thoughts, he has a beta hat. *Unlike Gary the Gadget Guy, it seems that Sensei enjoys crowds. *He might not go in the Dojo since penguins roll their mouse over the Sensei (un-mascot, not a player), it looks like Sensei without his name sitting down, and penguins would get confused between the player Sensei and the Sensei sitting down on the mat. *Sensei was the only penguin to live in Club Penguin Island before penguins found it. This explains why he lives in the mountains. *Sensei built the Clothes Shop. *Sensei is the 6th oldest mascot in Club Penguin, first appearing in November 2008. *Sensei always leaves a server by saying "CADENCE VANISH!" Unless a glitch occurs. *Sensei trained Aunt Arctic in November 2011. *Oddly, Sensei can do a Head spin in The Party Starts Now. This is odd because Sensei is an old penguin. *Sensei was the second mascot players were able to add as a buddy. *A lot of times Sensei closes his eyes (or you cant see them), but sometimes you can see it open such as in Card-Jitsu. *While Sensei was digging the dojo up, he was dressed in a brown Japanese coat. *Sensei can walk on walls. *Sensei has all the Card-Jitsu Cards, including some cards only for him. *One time during the Card-Jitsu Party 2011, He wore an amulet. *He is the first mascot to be in a Club Penguin Short. *Sensei is the second oldest penguin in Club Penguin. Gariwald VIII is the oldest. *According to the 2011-2012 Yearbook, he is the most likely to win Sensei of the Year. *He didn't come in any party during 2012,due to the Card-Jitsu Party being cancelled for Operation: Blackout. *Several Card-Jitsu cards are named after him.The cards are called: Sensei, Sensei Fire, The Mystery of Sensei, Sensei - Master of Water, and Sensei Water Battle. *He featured in the CP Magazine in Sensei's Style File, replacing Cadence's Catwalk. *Sensei was online at Hollywood Party only for one day like Gary making many penguins sad, but this could be possibly because he will make a more longer appearence at the Card-Jitsu Snow opening making hope in penguins. **Probably because Sensei already visited the Chinese New Year Celebration 2013 in the same month of February the Hollywood Party is going on. *He does not own a puffle, but he is very fascinated with them. *He also visited the island during construction of Card-Jitsu Snow. Gallery See also *Famous Penguins *Card-Jitsu *Dojo *Ninja *Sensei Autographed Background *Element gems Sources and references Category:Ninjas Category:Characters Category:Meetable Character Category:Famous Penguins Category:Penguins Category:Hollywood Party Category:Book Characters Category:Card-Jitsu Category:Card-Jitsu Fire Category:Card-Jitsu Water Category:Sensei Category:Card-Jitsu Snow Category:Ninja Category:Club Penguin Animated Shorts Category:Mascots